Love In the Big Apple
by BashfulC
Summary: After realizing, they are outcasts with there old friends, Kim adn Adam move to New York to creat new lives, a realistic veiw of friendships crumbling, love surficing and regular everyday complications of life. Remember to R'N'R people! ::KimAdam::


Hey everyone! Hope everyone likes this. I worked hard. I don't own the rangers. I do own Sheryl, Steven, Claire, Ryan, Brian, Laura, Esmerelda, and Mrs. McPurtle. Anyone else you don't recognize, then they belong to me. I got this idea, after a dream. I probably won't be making a sequel to this. If I get a lot of requests for one, I might. There quote I got was from a song by Meredith Edward's. I can't remember the song though. NEways. Please remember to R'n'R people! Tankies! Gotta jet lata! ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
  
  
My life could not be better  
  
My life is a total wreck  
  
Kim looked at all the happy couple's. Rocky and Aisha; Billy and Trini; Zack and Tanya; Jason and Emily. She didn't see Tommy and Kat, but considering everyone was here because Kat was in labor, that wasn't a surprise. She glanced at the other only single person. Adam. She sighed. He glanced at her and grinned.  
  
"Why is it the hottest people here are the only single ones?" Adam asked Kim. She grinned. She looked up as Ryan, Jason and Emily's son, began to cry. She felt tears in her eyes as she watched Jason, Emily and everyone else, except her and Adam start fussing over him. She stood up, she just couldn't take it any more. Everyone was happy except her. She looked at Trini.  
  
"Call me later. I have to get to work. I don't think waiting for a baby, is a good excuse to miss work." And with that she walked out.  
  
When she got home, she went to her study which was technically the second room in the two bedroom apartment. She went to the stereo on her book shelf and put in her Mandy Moore CD and hit repeat CD. She sat down and started to grade the musical notes test her Chorus students had taken the day before. Her stereo was so loud she didn't hear the doorbell ring or the knocking. It also meant she didn't hear the door open and someone walk into her apartment.  
  
Adam stood in the doorway watching her. He knew how she felt. Everyone seemed happy. They seemed to be locked in there own little worlds. Adam had tried talking to Rocky and Aisha, but they kept going on and on about there daughter, Esmerelda. They didn't even listen to him. Some how, with them getting married and having a daughter, it had went from Him, Aisha, and Rocky to just Rocky, Aisha, and Esmerelda, with out anyone letting him know. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kimberly singing along with the song currently on the Stereo.  
  
Remember me  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Since the days  
  
When we were friends  
  
Don't understand  
  
All these changes  
  
I'm still the same  
  
No need to pretend  
  
Where'd it go  
  
Do you know  
  
Maybe it just doesn't matter  
  
Adam just watched her, mesmerized. She had a beautiful voice, he wasn't surprised she became a choir teacher.  
  
'Cause when I try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through to you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk  
  
When I talk to you  
  
There were time  
  
in the beginning  
  
When you were there  
  
When I needed you most  
  
We'd sit and talk  
  
About the future  
  
And laugh about  
  
us getting old  
  
Do you know  
  
how it feel's  
  
I hope you know that it matters  
  
Adam's heart about broke when he saw her pick up a group picture of every single ranger, even the space rangers. She was staring at the picture and Adam saw the single tear that slid down her cheek. She kept singing as she wept and stared at the picture.  
  
'Cause when I try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through to you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk  
  
When I talk to you  
  
I want you to know everything that I am  
  
Don't want to know what life would be without you  
  
'Cause when I try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through to you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk  
  
When I talk to you  
  
Adam couldn't take it any more. When Kim stood up, probably to turn the stereo off, he walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug. She was stock still for a second, but soon broke down completely. She sobbed into Adam's shirt for all she was worth. A couple minutes later, Kim had reduced to little sniffles. Adam lead her to the couch and they both sat down. Kim looked up at Adam, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Adam? What are you doing here?" Kim was confused. No one in there group cared about her anymore. Not even Billy. He was too wrapped up in Trini and Brian and Laura, there twins. She looked at the picture he was staring at. the one she herself had been staring at a few minutes before. In the back of her mind she wondered how he had been there. She looked at Adam as he started talking.  
  
"I know how you feel. Some how, when Rocky and Isha got married, and had Esmey. It went from the three of us to the three of them. Everyone is so caught up in there new lives, they've forgotten about us. I haven't had a real talk with Rocky since before Esmey was born." He sighed and stood up. He walked to the window and peered out. He started talking with out turning around.  
  
"I'm moving. I've been accepted at New York General. It pays well." He chuckled.  
  
"A lot better then here that's for sure. I wasn't sure if I was going to move, but I have to. I can't stand to be near them anymore. They don't even notice me, us, anymore. It's like were invisible." Adam turned around and smiled at Kim who had come up behind him. Kim was smiling too. Excitement in her eyes. He gave her a puzzled look. She grinned  
  
"Six weeks ago, I put in for a transfer. Yesterday, I got the results. There's a private School in the big apple, that could use a new full time Choir teacher. They've looked over my records and have accepted me. I move in four weeks. After the school year ends. My students were none too happy about me leaving. Tanya doesn't know yet, or if she does she hasn't said anything." By the time she finished they were both grinning. A move was just what they needed. It was time to move on. Angel Grove no longer was there home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow! Stupid box!" Kim muttered. Adam laughed at her as he walked into his bedroom carrying two boxes. They were in New York City, finally.  
  
Adam and Kim were going to share an apartment, for two reasons. A), single apartments were actually hard to find, and B), double apartments were kinda on the expensive side. Kim had her own bathroom as did Adam. They were shocked, that they actually found a two bedroom, two bathroom apartment, but they had. Of course they had to pay slightly more than usually but it was worth it.  
  
"Kim, I really hope there wasn't anything breakable in that." Adam said as she set it down on the kitchen counter. She peeked in the box and shook her head.  
  
"All the plastic stuff." She said smugly. He chuckled. Both looked at each other when they heard a knock on the front door. Kim walked to the front hall, Adam right behind her. She looked through the peek hole and saw a young woman, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She was holding a covered plate in her hand. Kim opened the door, and smiled at the woman. She smiled back.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sheryl Smith from next door, in 9F. I heard someone had rented out this apartment and heard you moving in. I was baking brownies for my daughter and I thought you might like some." She held out the plate to Kim. Kim took it with a chuckle.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Kim and this is Adam. We moved here from Angel Grove. Will you come in?" she motioned for her to come in. She nodded and stepped into the barely furnished apartment. Sheryl followed Kim into the kitchen while Adam made a quick getaway to his bedroom. Kim put he plate on the counter and peeled back the tin foil. Sweet smelling brownies were piled on a blue plate. Her mouth watered just looking at them.  
  
"These look the delicious. How old is your daughter?" She asked as she bit into a brownie. It was really good.  
  
"My daughter, her name is Claire, is five almost six. She goes to the private school on seventh street, you know it?" Kim smiled. She nodded.  
  
"I'm actually going to be a teacher there next year. I'm the new Choir teacher." She explained. Sheryl eyes lit up.  
  
"I'm the Drama teacher there. That's why she goes there. Were going to be having a musical soon, the choir and drama teachers have to work together for it. I was worried about the new choir teacher, the last one was a real bitch. Now I see I was worrying for nothing." Kim smiled. Adam came out of the bedroom with a mixing bowl and Kim's old yearbook in his hands.  
  
"Kim? How did your mixing bowl and yearbook get in with my computer stuff?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. Kim giggled. Sheryl chuckled. Sheryl looked at her watch and back at Kim.  
  
"Ya know I would love to hear why they are in your computer stuff, but I have to get back to Claire and her friend Leslie. They were watching cartoons and eating brownies when I left, but knowing the two little monsters, they probably got into my make up or something. I'll talk to you later!" she said and walked out of the apartment, leaving the two trying to figure out the packing mystery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kim? Can I ask you a question?" Adam asked her one night while she was going through a pile of papers. She looked up at Adam and nodded. then bent her head back down to her papers, while listening to Adam.  
  
"There's this guy at work and he asked me something earlier. He asked me if I though it was possible for someone to live with someone just as friends, then start going out while they were still living together. " Adam looked at Kim hopeful. Kim slowly raised her head.  
  
She knew what he was asking, and she herself had thought about it. No correction, she had obsessed about it, according to Sheryl. She had started to fall for Adam, and hadn't known what to do, so she had talked to Sheryl.  
  
She locked eyes with Adam and they both seemed to go into a trance. The microwave signaling the burritos were ready broke them from it. She shook her head. She followed him to the kitchen. She took a deep breath, just dive in, was what Sheryl had said. Kim pulled the burritos from Adam and placed them on the counter. Adam turned around. Kim gulped. She forward so his lips were a hair line away from hers.  
  
"I think it's more than possible. Adam will you go to the movies with me tomorrow?" She asked. He smiled and closed the gap between them and kissed her. She laced her arms around his head and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. When the need for air prevailed, the pulled apart, just looking at each other. Kim smirked.  
  
"I take it that's a yes?" He chuckled and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Adam! You home?" When she didn't get an answer she took the bags directly into her bedroom shutting the door firmly behind her. The last thing she needed was for Adam to know that she hadn't gotten her presents till the last minute. It was December 23, and the living arrangements had been working out amazingly. They found they had basically the same living style, so they didn't get into many fights.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and saw a note tacked to the small bulletin board, next to a picture of them at Central Park. In the picture, Kim and Adam were playing with Claire on the Alice In Wonderland Playground. Sheryl had taken the picture. The four had gotten quite close after seven months living next door to each other. Kim smiled. She took the note down and read it.  
  
Kimberly ~  
  
Went out shopping with Claire, Sheryl asked me to watch her while she went to the airport to pick up her brother. Sheryl knows Claire is with me. be home around 5.  
  
~ Adam  
  
Kim looked at her watch. 4:30. She had half an hour to wrap the presents and cook dinner. She went through a couple drawers till she found what she was looking for. A Pizza Parlor menu.  
  
After calling the pizza parlor and ordering a large pepperoni and sausage pizza and two salads, she went to her bedroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
She took the three bags and dumped the presents on her bed. She went to wrapping the Barbie, jeans and T-shirt she got for Claire; the three books and the journal she got for Sheryl; a car-seat covering her Steven, Sheryl's brother; and finally the watch, sweater, and the painting she did of the Green Zeo Ranger, Black Frog Ningette, Black Morphin Ranger and all the Zords, Weapons, etc. that Adam had used as a ranger. She hoped he liked it.  
  
Just as she was putting the presents underneath the tree, she heard the door open and Adam's voice.  
  
"Thanks, here you go." When he walked inside he was loaded down with about 4 bags and the pizza, and salads. She hurried forward and took the food from him.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be right back." And he went to his bedroom. She set the food on the small table that served as a dining table. She went and got two cups of soda, Pepsi for Adam and Mountain Dew for herself. She also took two paper plates and set them on the table. She took the napkins that were on the pizza box and set them next to the plates and soda. She then went and got the ranch dressing form the fridge and sat down just as Adam walked out of his bedroom. He shed his coat and sat down across from her. They ate in silence for a couple minutes before Kim broke the silence.  
  
"What did you buy?" he looked up, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Some things." He replied mysteriously. Kim smiled.  
  
"Not going to tell me, are you?" She laughed when he shook his head no.  
  
"Fine. By the way, do you know when Sheryl is coming tomorrow?" Sheryl, her brother, Steven, and Claire were joining them for Christmas Eve. Adam and Kim both couldn't make it back to Angel Grove. So they invited them over. Adam nodded.  
  
"6. Sheryl and Steve are taking Claire Ice Skating. I guess it was a tradition for them that they wanted to pass along to Claire. Ice Skating on Christmas Eve." He smiled, obviously remembering when they went ice skating two days before. The had had a lot of fun. She sighed happily. They finished dinner, and decided to watch movie. After arguing they finally the decided on Armageddon. Halfway through the movie, Kim fell asleep. Adam picked her up and took her to her room and put her in bed. He then went turned off the lights and went to his bedroom and to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Merry Christmas!" was the one thing that kept getting repeated. Claire, Sheryl, Steven, Adam, and Kim had had a wonderful stuffing dinner cooked by the ladies. Now they sitting in the living room, opening presents. Claire opened hers first. She loved the jeans, T-shirt, and Barbie Kim had gotten her. Adam had gotten her a art kit, as well as a NSYNC watch, and CD. She especially loved those. Steve had gotten her a hat that said Little Princess in Gold script, and a huge teddy bear that was almost as tall as she was. Her presents from 'Santa' would be opened the next morning. Sheryl loved the books, and journal Kim had gotten her, and she insisted on putting on the robe and slippers her brother had gotten her immediately. Adam had gotten her a watch and little angel necklace. The angel he said was Claire.  
  
Kim had given Adam the watch and sweater, but had told him he had to have something to open something tomorrow, so the painting was not opened. Adam in turn had given her a heart locket with Kimberly etched on the front with rose quarts slivers. He said he had another present for tomorrow. After singing carols and drinking eggnog, Sheryl, Steven and a sleepy Claire went home. Kim and Adam watched snow fall outside, before going to bed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Kim woke up to the smell of food. She heard a knock and Adam's face popped in the doorway.  
  
"Your up. I made you breakfast." He walked all the way in carrying a bed-tray with a plate of blueberry pancakes, Sausage, Hash browns, and scrambled eggs. A glass of orange juice was next to it. He had even put a small vase with pinks roses, on it. He put the tray down and watched as she looked at the food.  
  
"So eat already." He said then got up and walked out the door. She shrugged, and began eating. When she was done he came back and took the tray back to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with her ice skates in his hands.  
  
"Up for some Ice Skating?" He set the skates down and pulled her out of bed. Literally. She shook her head.  
  
"What is up with you? Your acting really strange." She commented as he ushered her into her bathroom, when he shut the door and walked back out of her bedroom, she looked around her bathroom. It was lit with candles and there was a bubble bath all ready. She found a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and her bra and panties, sitting in a pile on the counter. Soft music was playing. She shook her head, what was going on?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After going Ice Skating, going to Central Park, playing in the very little snow there, walking around the zoo, and having dinner at a very expensive restaurant a couple blocks from there apartment, they went home. Kim's mind was in a whirlwind. It was the most fun she had had in a long time. She walked to her apartment, and was about to open it, but Adam stopped her.  
  
He pulled a black scarf from his pocket and tied it around her eyes, making her blind. She waited patiently, for him to open the door, and direct her to the living room. She waited while he went and did something, then he came back.  
  
"Can I take this off now?" she asked. He took the blindfold off and she gasped.  
  
"You like?" Adam asked her. She nodded, mutely. The entire room was covered in rose pedals. A fire was blazing in the fireplace, and a bottle of something was chilling in a bucket of ice. Soft romantic, classical music was flowing from the speakers. All in all It was the most romantic scene she had ever seen. She turned to Adam with tears in her eyes. He took his hand and wiped away the tears that had fallen. He took her hand and led her to the couch. He picked up the bottle and grinned.  
  
"I know you don't care for champagne, so I got Sparkling Apple Cider, instead." With that he popped the cork and filled tow fluted glasses, handing her one. By that time a whole list of question's had filled her mind.  
  
"How did you do this? and why?" Kim asked him. He took a sip of apple cider and smiled.  
  
"Steven helped. I knew if I told Sheryl or Claire you would find out. And as to why, I wanted to do something special for the first of hopefully many Christmas' together." He finished. She leaned in and kissed him. She then put down her glass and walked to the tree. He watched puzzled as she got down and started rooting around. Finally she found what she was looking for and pulled out the still wrapped painting and walked back to Adam.  
  
"I made this for you. It's nothing like this but I hope you like it." She handed him the painting. He set his glass down and took the package. He tore the wrapping paper off. He pulled back the tissue paper, and just stared at the painting. He finally took the rest of the wrapping and tissue off and stared at it again. Kim abruptly noticed his eyes had gone misty. He set the painting down and turned to her pulling her into a huge hug. He then kissed her long and passionately. When they broke apart, he looked deep into her eyes. He fumbled with something in his pocket, and took something out of it.  
  
"Kimberly, I've known you since we were 16. I've always considered you one of my best friends. Then when everyone seemed so happy except us, I found something special with you. I can honestly say your my best friend. Not my best girlfriend, but my BEST FRIEND. The last couple months have been pure bliss. I don't want it to ever end." Adam suddenly got down on one knee in front of Kim who was sitting on the couch. He held up a sparkling diamond ring, in a black box. Kim found she couldn't breath. He couldn't, he wouldn't. She stared to tremble. Adam never noticed.  
  
"Kimberly, will you make me the luckiest and happiest man on earth? Kimberly Anne Hart will you marry me?" at those words, Kim started crying. She quickly nodded, and was soon laughing. At her nod, Adam had literally leapt in the air and yelled 'YES!'. He slipped the ring on her finger, and then the two kissed, long and happily. They broke apart when they heard the doorbell. Kim laughed as she heard the door open and Sheryl's voice.  
  
"Claire Marie Johnson! Don't do that again!" Sheryl, Steven, and Claire walked in the room, Sheryl and Claire stopping when they saw the scene before them. Kim saw Steven glance at her hand and his self satisfied smile. She got up and walked to Sheryl and Claire.  
  
"Sheryl? Do think you would mind helping me plan a wedding?" Kim asked her friend. Sheryl's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. Kim held up her hand the small perfect cut diamond glittering in the light.  
  
"Adam proposed and I accepted. The yelling you heard was Adam yelling after I accepted." Sheryl didn't know what to do but Claire certainly did she wrapped her arms around Kim's legs, looking up at he r with her big blue eyes.  
  
"Can I be the flower girl?" She asked innocently. That one small sentence seemed to break the trance and soon Kim was getting the life squeezed out of her by Sheryl, Steven, was smacking Adam on the back and Claire was trying to wriggle herself from being squished. Between the two woman. The sound of voices, and laughter could be heard by everyone on the floor. After Mrs. McPurtle from down the hall found out about the engagement, everyone in the building knew. Kim and Adam looked at each other over the heads of all the people who were in there living room and mouthed,  
  
"I love you" 


End file.
